The untold story of Manny and Jon
by vanillabeanthunder
Summary: The new untold story of a young dancer and a young makeup artist becoming more and more famous everyday, Who knows what will come in their future? Romance, betrayal.. Who is to know? Keep reading and find out3


Manny and Jon

CH 1

POV Jon

*CLICK

Capturing the first day of the rest of my life. Graduation day has come to an end, and now the stress of reality floods into my mind reminding me that I have to leave everything behind. Although I'm exalted for what my future may hold. I wish I could hold onto this final moment for a second longer. I have put off packing because I am… nervous. I am nervous to be on my own. Another thing straining me is, my debut teaching at millennium dance complex in Los Angeles is tomorrow. Not to mention I don't have a place to live yet.

POV Manny

"Damn Momma, you picked a good one with dad! That fireplace looks fucking HAWT!" *licks finger places on butt* "tssst". AND GUESS WHAT DAT BITCH SAYS TO ME,"When you gon get yo own man?" offended I snap back, "chica whoa! I got one love and it's ma girl Regina(name of his pink bath robe) *flicks robe and struts out. It's Not like I ain't trying to find a man, I'm just so FUCKING BUSY unpacking all my moving shit. And what's making it harder…. people be sending me makeup, no complaints.

POV Jon

"Calling Jon Klein to gate B4" I grab my italian bread, cremon glaze, double baked everything sandwich and shove it down my pants as I dash through the airport. "Better get there B4 I'm late." As I arrive at My gate, they begin to shut the doors. "STOP! I'm Jon Klein, I need to be on that flight." After a bit of persuading, the flight attendants let me board. While walking to my seat on frigid air craft, I feel constricted by the size of the walk way. In my seat, my knees are pressed against my chest, and seat belt cutting into my hip. This is going to be a long flight. I might as well try to get some sleep.

POV Manny

While scrolling through my "insta feed", I pass by a picture of Jeffree in his " channel sunglasses" I click the link below which transfers me to his youtube video. Damn Jeffree is a babe, so I can't help but watch all his videos. After watching 'Prisoner'' I click onto a dance link. in this video there is 12 dancing girls and a smexy man on my screen. what is his name? "oh found it! comas estás Jon Klein"! I whisper so I don't seem crazy to the neighbours.

POV Jon

As I step into the car dealership building, I notice a platinum grey Honda Civic. And I know that I just need to be in that baby. I walkover to the Honda sales REP, surrounded by all these cars. I wonder why he appears to be so grumpy. So I ask him how much the car would be… "looks like I'm not getting an apartment. I'll take it!" As I finish paying for my new love I yell,"YAS ABOUT TO TAKE MY FIRST SPIN IN THE NEW CAR!" my enthusiasm seems to make the sales rep a bit annoyed. While pulling off the lot, I notice in my rear view mirror that the sales rep is flipping me off. Guess someone's not getting a Bon Voyage good bye wave. Off to dance I go, but first I'll take my victory lap in this beauty!

POV Manny

YASS! Guess who's beautylish package just came in. I frolic to the door and kiss my pooch goodbye. "Be back soon baby!" When walking to my cute little car, I notice taco bell in the distance. And i'm just here thinking… "BITCH I need me some cinnabon delights." SO before hitting the post office, we getting some of those tasty morsels. *ten minuets later.. "Get in my mouth you yummy beast" I say to the tasty treat. As I arrived at the postal office "O M GOODNESS. Theres two boxes!" Damn was that out loud. I grab the boxes and carefully walk out because they are restricting me from seeing they are so big.

POV Jon

"Turn left, then it's right beside the postal office, oh there's the studio! Yas is so freaking good at directions, oh shit no parking. Pffft the postal office won't mind." Pulling up in my new ride acquired some off looks, but I say "fuck judgmental people!" As I get out of car I notice this… beautiful human damn.. Struggling under the weight of these two huge boxes. I grab my dance bag and rush over to help. " Need some help?" I say as a grab the top box, revealing his beautiful face. He looks up with those big eyelashes and replies,

" No Fucking Way! Jon? Like Jon Klein, you are such a fantastic dancer. I have seen your videos before!" I follow him to his car, just entranced by his beauty and his adorable bubbly personality.

"Thank you, so much Jon!"

"You are very welcome… sorry i didn't get your name."

"Manny" he says through his big painted lips.

Manny was just so intriguing that he causes me to say,

"Well, im working just right next door and you should drop in sometime."

Manny smiles and replies," oh.. Really?! Awe thank you, mind giving me your number?... ya know incase I need help lifting more boxes!"

" Sure! Shit, I don't have a pen, i'm guessing you don't have any of that gorgeous lipstick with you?"

Manny pulls it out a bright orange lipstick and passes it to me. I grab Manny's arm and roll up his sleeve. I then open the cap and draw my number onto his arm. " Haha guess I'm not as good with this stuff as you are haha." I say to Manny, gesturing towards the lipstick on his arm.

I look at the time and realize I'm now running late, " I have to go now, but it was a pleasure meeting you. Call me!"

"Have a good day!" Manny replies then I heard him whisper under his breath, "I'd like to unbox that package" I laughed then went into the studio.

* * *

 _THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR TUNING IN ON OUR FIRST CHAPTER OF, "The untold story of Manny and Jon" IF YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE US A REVIEW! If you would like to see more chapters please comment to tell us so, and if not… you do you boo! LOVE YOU GUYS!_


End file.
